Because of Love
by SearchfortheMoon
Summary: Arthur and Alfred go to a homophobic highschool, and Arthur is best friends with the homophobic jocks. The two have to go around in secret to hide their love, but at what cost? One-shot, crap summary. Warning: small offensive language (homophobic charries, so...) Not meant to offend any. Pairing: UKUS Based off a youtube video I saw.


Because of Love

UKUS fan fiction

Alfred loves these moments the best, the moments where he and Arthur were alone together- moments when they didn't have to pretend to not love each other. He allowed Arthur to take him into his arms and kiss him softly on the lips. Alfred closed his eyes in bliss, wanting this moment to last, if even just for a minute longer. Suddenly, the bathroom door busted open. Arthur quickly shoved Alfred away, fists clenched at his sides.

"Whoa, what was going on here?" Arthur's crew came in, instantly asking questions; Alfred knew all the saw was the shove.

Arthur snorted. "Nothing much. This fag was trying to make a move on me. I showed him his place."

Alfred tried not to look as hurt as he felt, but the comment made tears prick his eyes. He pushed through the crowd with slight ease- they shoved him around a bit, but not too much. They've done worse. He ducked his head down as he scampered off, feeling Arthur's gaze on his back before the Brit's friends pulled his attention away by most likely saying another ugly comment about Alfred.

It hurt Alfred enough to not be able to be open with his relationship with Arthur, but it hurt even more when Arthur acted like a huge ass to Alfred just to keep up his reputation.

That lunch Alfred sat alone, not even wanting to talk to his brother or even Kiku about his problem. They knew, of course, for they were Alfred's best friends and would accept him no matter what, but they wouldn't be able to understand completely. Matthew was dating that nice Kat girl, and even though Kiku was single, it was a bit harder to talk about this stuff than it would be with Mattie.

Alfred was jolted out of his thoughts when his friend Elizabeta came over. "Hey, Al!"

He tried to look happy- he hated looking sad and bringing others down. "He Liz. What's up?"

She handed over an envelope. "I'm here to invite you to my party on Friday. Everyone will be there and it'll be tons of fun. There will be dancing and tons of food…" She trailed off. "So you'll come?"

Alfred knew the party wouldn't be fun at all. Besides, he'd much rather be at home playing video games and eating McDonalds- his comfort food- but Al couldn't disappoint Liz. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Elizabeta turned to leave before she stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her voice dropped a few octaves. "Oh, and Alfred? Arthur will be there too." With that, she winked and walked awat, leaving a very confused Alfred.

Friday came sooner than Alfred expected, and before he knew it he was on his way to the party. He went with Kiku, since Matthew went to go with Kat. His twin offered to bring him too, but Alfred knew that Matthew was just being polite- his twin really just wanted to be with his girlfriend. Alfred knew he would feel the same way if here were in the same situation with Arthur.

Once at the party Alfred was immediately alone. Kiku gave him an apologetic smile as he was pulled away by some random girl that Alfred knew was friends with Kiku. He gave his friend a thumbs up and a wave before going to get some punch. On the way, he saw Arthur grinding with a girl and awkwardly trying to make out with her at the same time. They made eye contact briefly before Alfred turned and broke it. He didn't forgive Arthur- not yet. He started to pour himself a glass of punch.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." An accented voice by his ear almost made him drop his newly-poured punch. "It's more than likely spiked."

"What's it to you, Arthur? I might want to forget a few things." Alfred shot back, going to take a sip. Arthur grabbed his arm. With one quick look around, Arthur dragged Alfred to an empty room. Everybody was too busy dancing and making out to notice the two boys slipping away. Alfred decided to start protesting as soon as the door was shut. "Arthur, I'm still ups-" He was silences with a pair of lips on his own.

"I know, love. I'm terribly sorry. I was too harsh on you." Arthur murmured and rested his head against Alfred's. The moment didn't last long before they started to move towards the bed while placing sweet kissing against each other. They wouldn't do anything tonight; they just wanted to hold one another close.

The two love birds missed the prying eyes that had opened the door a crack. "Ohonhon~ What do we have here?"

Alfred walked down the halls on Monday with a jingle to his step. He did, that is, until he was slammed into a locker and held there by strong arms. "You've really done it this time, Jones."

"W-what did I do?" Alfred struggled against the grip but was only held there tighter. He looked at his attackers and wasn't surprised. They were Arthur's soccer mates.

"You took advantage of Arthur at Elizabeta's party. We saw the pictures from Frances. Obviously Arthur was drunk or else he would never do that shit with you. Arthur isn't a queer like you."

Alfred wanted to shout and say that they were wrong, but he knew they would just go to Arthur and he would reject any feeling he has for Alfred. "I didn't t-take advantage of…" Alfred sighed and stopped struggling. They jocks grew bored after he gave up, but didn't want to let him off the hook. They dropped him.

"We'll finish this later." Then they stalked off. Alfred pulled his shirt flat again and begun the trip to his locker once more. His mood was crushed even further when he saw Arthur walk hand in hand with another girl. It figured, because of the apparent pictures that the jocks were talking about that Arthur would act more "straight," but once again, it still made Alfred jealous and hurt.

"A-Al, I'm sorry. Come on, lo-"

"No, Arthur. I'm done. I'm sick of getting my ass pushed around because you can't admit that we are- _were_- dating. If you could even call whatever we had _dating." Alfred and Arthur found some time alone in their time walking home from school together. It was something rare that they would do once in a while once they were a safe distance from the school grounds._

_Today was an overcast day due for some rain, which fit the heave and deep atmosphere of their conversation. Alfred ran ahead before Arthur could reply back and try to make things right again. A few minutes later, it started to rain, masking the accented blonde's tears. Arthur couldn't help but think how the moment couldn't have been any more like a typical cheesy love story._

_The two didn't speak to each other for over two weeks. Of course, Alfred technically ended whatever he had with Arthur, but both were so obviously not over it. Alfred was walking through the halls when he was pushed to the ground- a daily occurrence. Alfred was used to it and had always been the object of bullying. He didn't even try to fight back the tears as he was pushed around some more. He didn't know what he had done this time to even deserve the cruel treatment._

_Arthur had been observing and finally couldn't take it. He lunged forward, pushing the bullies- guys who he considered friends at a point- off and away from Alfred. He knelt down besides Alfred and ignored the gasps of shock. "There, there, love. It's alright now."_

_Alfred still had half a mind to push Arthur away and yell at the Brit for having it take this long for him to finally do something about his teammates. However, against his better judgement, he curled up against Arthur and wrapped his arms around his neck._

_The two connected their lips in a long, painful kiss, everything around them faded and became a memory as they were carried away with each other. As they parted, Arthur glared at the crowd that had formed. "What's with you lot? Haven't you all anything better to do?" Alfred grinned weakly at his boyfriend. Yed, it was safe to say that that's what their relationship came down too. Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland were boyfriends. And you know what? It didn't matter what anyone else though, because they were in love, and that's all that counts._


End file.
